


When vampires write fanfic

by Khalid



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, charlotte’s web
Genre: Drabble, Other, Silly, fanfic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: Bella doesn’t know what to expect when Alice asks her to read her fanfic





	When vampires write fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a Drabble.
> 
> No animals were injured in the making of this fanfic
> 
> I do not own anything related to twilight (thank all the gods)

It had been ten years since Charlotte and the “some pig” incident. Fern took over the farm when daddy injured his leg with the new plow and had died from the infection. It was early dawn and Fern was just nursing her morning coffee before setting out to feed the animals. 

Babe rested his chin on her leg. Since his life had been spared all those years ago, the two were inseparable. “Charlotte sure did us a favor showing me how smart you are, Babe” Fern mused, scratching the pig lovingly under his soft ear. He sighed, thinking how much she didn’t know. There were some things even a clever spider didn’t need to hear, but one of these days Babe would take matters into his own hooves.

*****

Bella turned the iPad over quickly, looking up with an expression of horror on her face.   
“Oh my god. I’m not reading another world of this!”   
“What’s wrong with it, Bella?” Her companion smirked across the table “it’s edgy. It’s fanfic!” 

“Are you seriously planning to have Fern fall in love with Babe?!?” She queried, horror and revulsion written in her every word. 

“Um… what’s wrong with that? You and Edward did…” as Allison Cullen trailed off, Bella stared in horror as realization dawned on her. No matter what she did, to the rest of the vampires, she would always be “some pig”


End file.
